


Skipping

by NymphadoraTheTemplar



Series: Short & Sweet (sometimes sad) Scenes [3]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadoraTheTemplar/pseuds/NymphadoraTheTemplar
Summary: Another peaceful evening in the shared life of Saguru & Kaito
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Short & Sweet (sometimes sad) Scenes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771243
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Skipping

**Author's Note:**

> For Poki  
> 「skipping instead of walking」

Kaito was acting a bit peculiar today. Well Kaito did act a little peculiar in some ways compared to most people, but what Saguru observed was that Kaito was acting a bit peculiar compared to how Kaito normally acted.

Today like usual, Kaito stopped by his office at the police station about 17:00 to personally make sure Saguru made it back home at an appropriate time.

Kaito perched himself on Saguru’s desk, “Come on, you know the drill Hakuba-keibu. Finish up whatever current page of the case or report you're on and leave the rest for tomorrow, tonight’s your mandatory rest night.'' Despite the playful tone, those deep blue eyes held firm, daring him to try and brush off their agreement.

But the look was unnecessary as Saguru had become accustomed to this routine Kaito had instilled once they started dating, and was already wrapping up his paperwork and ready to leave with his boyfriend within a minute. 

What wasn't like usual was that Kaito had lightly skipped the entire walk home, with a beat to his steps while humming a happy tune. 

When they entered their apartment, Saguru was greeted by the delicious smell of curry that Kaito must have made before going to fetch his detective at the station. 

As they were eating the curry that tasted just as good as it smelled, they spoke about their day and a couple other random subjects as they usually would. But the detective still couldn’t figure out why Kaito seemed to be in an especially good mood today. It also seemed that the crafty magician was skillfully avoiding the subject when Saguru tried to subtly bring it up. 

After they had finished washing and drying the dishes together, Kaito once again grinned at Saguru, “Okay you can stop trying to scrutinise all my secrets with that determined detective look of yours, even if it is adorable.” 

The detective raised an eyebrow, “Then are you finally going to tell me what has you in such high spirits Kuroba?”

Kaito ushered him over to the couch, “Just be a little more patient for me Haku-san and wait right here.” he rushed to their bedroom while Saguru stretched out comfortably on the couch.

Kaito soon returned with the Nintendo Switch that they shared and then with a flourish of his handkerchief he revealed...a second Switch? But this one wasn’t the usual red and blue colours, instead it was a pastel blue and green. 

“Kuroba, you didn’t…” 

Kaito’s grin grew, “I did~” He handed the second Switch over to Saguru who was now smiling just as big, “a special edition switch,” he made something else appear in his hands, “with two new copies of the new Animal Crossing game~” 

Kaito wedged himself in the small space between Saguru and the back of the couch, half laying across Saguru’s chest, and made himself comfortable as they turned on the switches and began to play together.

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to dm me on Twitter if you want to scream at me about dcmk or have a prompt  
> i can't promise that i’ll be able to write something but i’ve found my inspiration works in wild ways


End file.
